Los deseos son para los niños
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: No sé si todos llegamos a cumplir nuestro propósito en este mundo, ni siquiera sé si tenemos uno, aunque me gusta pensar que si, pero quizás sólo lo llegamos a olvidar porque no tenemos uno en concreto. A lo mejor tenemos varios y esa es la única manera de que sigamos adelante, de que cumplamos más o simplemente es un castigo a nuestra ambición.


Las personas nos acostumbramos demasiado rápido a lo bueno, pero yo creo que mi tiempo en la TARDIS se podría definir como extraordinario.

Era una eventual de Chiswick, no es que aspirase a tener un puesto de demasiada responsabilidad ni a vivir en una mansión, tan sólo quería que la gente me escuchase, es todo. Durante toda mi vida me he sentido ignorada por mi familia, por mis amigas y por gente del trabajo. No me sentía comprendida realmente, por lo que simplemente decidí renunciar a cómo era realmente y adaptarme como una esponja a las personalidades que veía, pero me sentí igual, incluso más vacía.

Cuando era pequeña soñaba con muchas cosas como con volar, me imaginaba a mi misma volando e impresionando a mis profesores y a mis compañeros de clase, soñaba con poderes que nadie más tenía o que podía saber de un mundo que nadie más veía, tan sólo me quería sentir especial pero deseché todo eso para poder pertenecer al mundo real. Casa, trabajo, familia... todo eso que quiere la gente normal pero yo tan sólo creí quererlo, ya que cuando ese mundo extraordinario me abrió sus puertas, deseché esas ideas por completo para poder pertenecer a él.

Me sentía pequeña de nuevo, ¡y lo mejor era que estábamos volando! Los planetas parecían estar muy cerca y sin embargo no mucha gente sospechaba de ellos, el Doctor era un alienígena que caminaba entre nosotros y aunque la gente notaba que era especial, no sabía exactamente por qué. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a mi abuelo! ¡Realmente tenía razón!

Me esforcé al máximo por disfrutar del tiempo con él, ya que al inicio de todo sabía que no sería para siempre pero una vez te sumerges en ese mundo, que permites que sea parte de ti... parece eterno, crees que el fin no llegará nunca pero toda historia lo tiene, cualquier tiempo, por más bueno que sea, se acaba siempre.

Yo no estaba preparada. Había mejorado mucho como persona en los viajes, había aprendido tanto que no quería que fuese para nada, que fuera al vacío, tampoco quería que el Doctor estuviera solo otra vez. Cuando lo conocí parecía triste por otra perdida y cuando me conoció yo no dejaba de gritar porque era la única forma de llamar la atención de mi entorno.

_"- Porque eres especial._

_\- No lo soy -_le había dicho de nuevo, ¿qué tenía de especial? Era una humana más que había tenido el privilegio de subirse a la TARDIS, es todo, pero ni siquiera tenía una buena vida esperándome, quería huir tanto como él. Quería huir de un mundo al que no pertenecía y sé que él hacía lo mismo.

_\- Oh... realmente no lo crees, ¿verdad?"_

Ni siquiera fue mi decisión, el Doctor eligió por mi. Fue para salvarme, lo sé, pero hubiera preferido morir mil veces, de formas distintas antes que olvidar. Era el peor destino que se me ocurría.

_"- El resto de mi vida viajando en la TARDIS. El Doctor y Donna. Oh... ¡no puedo volver! ¡No me hagas volver! Doctor, por favor. ¡Por favor no me hagas volver!"_

Supliqué todo lo que pude, quería correr muy lejos de él. Sabía que sentía que era su deber porque nuestras mentes estaban conectadas pero yo tan sólo no quería renunciar a lo mejor que me había pasado, no podía vivir de nuevo sin conocer todo esto. Me quedé parada frente a él, siguiendo con sus súplicas con la esperanza de que él retrocediera, de que me escuchase una vez más porque él siempre lo había hecho pero esta vez no. Sabía que lo sentía, que tampoco quería hacer eso pero cuando puso sus manos en mi sien supe que estaba perdida.

Había hecho algo grandioso por fin, pero esto no lo sentía por mi protección, sino como un castigo. Un castigo por creerme demasiado especial, el universo diciéndome que no era más que una humana que había aspirado a más de lo que podía y que consideraba mis súplicas patéticas, pero no me importaba en absoluto, yo sólo quería quedarme. Por favor...

Los segundos antes de mi borrado de memoria me quedé paralizada, antes de que los recuerdos empezasen a ser tan nítidos en mi cabeza como si los estuviera reviviendo y cada vez que aparecía uno se esfumaba, así que hasta que todos fueron borrados y me desmayé. Tuve vetada para siempre la entrada al mundo donde si sentía que formaba parte, donde si me escucharon, donde si fui feliz y pude hacer algo que mereciese la pena. Quizás no estaba preparada porque no podía aceptar mi deber, quizás llegase alguien más, en el futuro, que podría aceptarlo y envidiaba a esa persona, la envidiaba mucho.

_"- Metió mi mente dentro de su cabeza pero esa es la conciencia de un señor del tiempo, todo ese conocimiento la estaba matando. Tuve que borrar su mente por completo. Todo rastro de mi o de la TARDIS, lo que hicimos juntos, los sitios a los que fuimos, tuve que borrarlo. Esa versión de Donna ha muerto. Porque si recordara aunque fuera un segundo, ardería, no podéis decírselo. No podeis mencionarme ni decir nada durante el resto de su vida. Sólo será una historia. Otra historia de Donna Noble en la que lo perdió todo. Sólo quiero que sepais que hay mundos ahí arriba en el cielo a salvo gracias a ella, que hay personas viviendo en la luz y cantando canciones de Donna Noble a mil millones de años luz de distancia. Ellos nunca la olvidarán mientras ella jamás podrá recordar y durante un momento, un momento brillante, ella fue la mujer más importante en todo el universo."_

Después vino la oscuridad y cuando me desperté volví a ser la misma de tiempo atrás, tan sólo que el vacío en mi interior había aumentado mucho. Ni siquiera sabía por qué pero sentía a veces una tristeza que me embargaba y no podía controlar, me sentía atrapada en este mundo y enseguida me sentía ridícula porque éste era mi mundo, no habían más, tan sólo eran residuos de mi imaginación de pequeña que tenía que superar. En ocasiones, hasta me daban ganas de llorar y me sentía aún más ridícula.

_"- Ella parece muy triste a veces, pero ni siquiera recuerda por qué."_


End file.
